Conventional belt clasps frequently have a tongue-shaped belt engaging member that slips over a belt or other such structure. The belt clasps are typically attached to a storage unit such as a pouch, canteen or knife holder. Securing the storage unit to a belt with the belt clasp provides the advantage that the storage unit is readily accessible to the user. However, having the storage unit on a belt subjects it to being knocked in various directions as the user moves about. Accordingly, conventional belt clasps easily disengage from the belt when jostled or forced in certain directions causing the user to lose the storage unit and the objects therein.